Surprise Attack!
by ZackyFoREVerSynyster
Summary: Another oneshot for DxC. R&R please!


Chris is grinning his billion dollar smile at the camera like the Cheshire cat, getting psyched for that days challenge.

"Hello kiddies! I welcome you to a _very_ special episode of Total Drama this afternoon. It will be a gain for two campers today. A certain male and an unsuspecting female. So, sit back and don't go anywhere!" he throws his hands in the air over enthusiastically.

The theme tune plays, and once it ends we find Chris at the Amphitheatre, standing on the stage next to an alarmed looking Courtney.

"Chris, why am I here?" she asks politely.

"I'm glad you asked that Courtney, _very_ glad indeed." he casts her a sinister smirk and she looks very afraid about what the sadistic host had planned for her.

"As many of you, our fans and ex campers, know, this is a challenge free day. But, and a very big one at that, this means no ratings for another three days until the next challenge day," the host began to explain, "so, to make things more interesting, this is going to be all for a reward!"

"So, why am I here then?" Courtney asks, growing agitated at Chris' annoying smirk.

"Because, you're the reward." His smile simply gets broader, as if that was even possible.

"What? Why me?" The C.I.T throws questions at the thirty two year old man who just ignores her.

"You need to brush your teeth with this." he orders.

"What? But why?" The prep bombards him with questions again.

"Ugh, just brush your teeth, it's for the challenge." He tries to reason with her, and for once, she actually complies.

"Fine, but what does brushing my teeth have to do with me being a "prize"? Please enlighten me and the entire viewing world." Courtney looks at him, her eyebrows knitted together in complete confusion.

"Ha, I'll explain when all the single, male, Killer Bass campers get here." Chris laughs haughtily.

"What?" Courtney hisses, "I'm a prize for some sleazy guy?"

"Not just _any_ sleazy guy." he winks at the camera.

"Who-?"

"Shu-ush! Now, we welcome all of the single, male, Killer Bass campers!" Chris exclaims.

We find all the single, male Killer Bass now sitting down on the seats of the Amphitheatre.

"Why're we here?" Harold wheezes.

"Yeah, please explain to us, Chris." D.J asks nicely.

"Hey Princess." a casual voice, belonging to none other than Duncan himself, greets the prep, who just growls at him then turns away, face beet red.

"So, you all want to know why you're here, am I correct?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, this is supposed to be a challenge free day, eh?" Ezekiel asks, extremely confused.

"Yeah, Chris McLAME, why're we here?" Duncan smirks at his nickname for the terrible host, which earns a glare from said host and chuckles from the other guys.

"Ok, Punkan. Today is a reward day," Duncan glares at Chris for the nickname then goes back to carving, "with _Courtney_ here, as the reward!"

Chris notices Duncan quickly look up, his full attention set on the Counsellor in Training, "What do we have to do?"

"All you bachelors need to do is work out what toothpaste Courtney has just used." Chris explains.

"Ok, so how're we going to manage to work out what toothpaste she's used?" Harold wheezes, thinking that the challenge **and** the reward both sucked, "Why do we have to do this anyway? The challenge and the prize both suck."

"What? The challenge might suck, but the prize certainly doesn't!" Duncan growls, advancing dangerously towards the scrawny geek.

"Oh crap." he hides behind D.J, who tries to calm down the delinquent.

"We need a strategy, eh?" Ezekiel asks.

"How about we smell her breath?" Harold wheezes, yet again.

"Ya know doofus, that might actually work. Who's gonna do it?" Duncan smirks.

"Well, since it was Harold's idea, eh, why don't he do it, eh?" Ezekiel chips in.

"What?" Duncan asks, a little bit confused by Ezekiel's strong Canadian accent.

"He said why don't Harold do it, since it was his idea?" D.J explains.

"Ok, but I have a better way to find out what toothpaste Princess has used. I'm gonna do it on my own though, seeing as whoever works it out gets her." Duncan smirks to himself.

"What are you going to do?" Duncan is asked by Harold.

"None of your business." The criminal snaps.

Duncan walks away from the rest of the group, sitting down on a wooden bench and starts carving.

"You could do something a little more productive, ya know?" Courtney complains.

"And you could be a little more fun, ya know?" he teases her.

"Whatever." She sighs and walks back onto the stage.

"So, Harold is going to try first?" Chris asks the teenagers.

Harold nods and stands before the feisty brunette.

"What are you going to do?" Courtney asks impatiently.

"Well, to try to work out-" he begins.

"Just get **on** with it!" she snaps.

"Gosh! I'm gonna smell your breath." The nerd exclaims, and he proceeds to do so.

"Erm... its minty... peppermint... err... Colgate?" he asks.

"Nope." Chris and Courtney both answer.

"Uhhh." Harold sighs, feeling like a failure.

"Next, is Duncan." Chris beams.

"Duncan?" The prep squeaks.

"Yep, Princess." Duncan catches her in a kiss. "Crest."

"Correct." she smiles before kissing him.


End file.
